SSBB IM
by Gamerofloz
Summary: The Brawlers get laptops and Instant Messenger. Mayhem follows. K plus rating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintedo owns it

SSBB IM

Prolog

Master Hand called all the smashers to the courtyard of the smash mansion

"I am proud to announce that we now have wireless internet connection!"

"Yay!" said everyone

"As I can see you all have IM accounts so here are your names so everyone knows who's on

Characters:

Lucario: aura4eva

Pit: palutenasbodyguard

Link: herooftime

Zelda: hyrulesprincess

Wario: itsallaboutME

Ike: AETHER!

Red (Pokémon trainer): ichooseu

Diddy Kong: nintendosmonkey

Meta knight: myhalberd!

Solid snake: armyman

Lucas: PKthunder

Sonic: gottagofast

King Dedede: thehammerisnigh

Olimar: forthepikmin

Mario: imtoooldforthis

Kirby: theglutton

Pikachu: nopokeballs

Fox: arwingpilot

Samus: chozosbountyhunter

Bowser: koopasking

Donkey Kong: nintedosape

Yoshi: eggmaster

Peach: constantlykidnapped

Popo: dablueone

Nana: thepinkone

Ness: PKflash

Marth: fireemblemroyalty

Luigi: thegreenthunder

Falco: theairismine

Captain falcon: falconPAWNCH

R.O.B.: NESbot

Mr. Game and Watch: dimentionsmaster

Ganondorf: kingofevil

Jigglypuff: singer

Toon link: bighead

Wolf: playtimesover"

"And that's everyone" Master Hand said

"Now, there are as many laptops in a room as the smashers so no fighting"

Chapter 1

Hyrulesprincess has signed on

Aura4eva has signed on

Bighead has signed on

NESbot has signed on

Hyrulesprincess says: hey guys

NESbot says: hello.

Aura4eva says: sup'

Bighead says: hey

Hyrulesprincess says: ya know we should play a prank on pit

Aura4eva says: totally

Bighead says: nah, palutena scares me

Bighead has signed off

NESbot says: what's a prank.

Hyrulesprincess says: R.O.B. just sign off

NESbot has signed off

PKflash has signed on

PKthunder has signed on

Dablueone has signed on

PKflash says: in

PKthunder says: now

Hyrulesprincess says: how did u know????

PKflash says: we can read minds ya know

Dablueone says: wait what are we doing

Aura4eva says: playing a prank on pit

Dablueone says: what kind of prank?

Hyrulesprincess says: we don't know yet and also how did u know?

Dablueone says: didn't was just on and this was the only chat room not full

Hyrulesprincess says: oh

Aura4eva says: I have an idea!

Hyrulesprincess says: let's hear it

PKflash says: yeah!

PKthunder says: yeah!

Dablueone says: yeah!

Aura4eva says: let's make Pit look like cupid

Hyrulesprincess says: ok I can use magic to change his arrows and wing colour

PKflash says: I can use PSI to put him in a longer sleep that normal

Aura4eva says: I can use his aura against him so he doesn't get suspicious

Dablueone says: I can find nana's pink dye to colour his tunic pink

PKthunder says: what can I do?

Aura4eva says: challenge him so everyone can see

PKthunder says: ok

Hyrulesprincess has signed off

Aura4eva has signed off

PKflash has signed off

Dablueone has signed off

PKthunder has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo does

Chapter 2

Palutenasbodyguard has signed on

AETHER! has signed on

Nintedosape has signed on

Herooftime has signed on

FalconPAWNCH has signed on

Palutenasbodyguard says: link y do u rescue her?

Herooftime says: who?

Palutenasbodyguard says: Zelda

Herooftime says: cause she's a princess besides u have to rescue Palutena

Palutenasbodyguard says: true but she's childish

Herooftime says: what do u mean?

Palutenasbodyguard says: her, Lucario, Ness, Lucas and Popo pranked me by making me look like cupid

FalconPAWNCH says: lol that was funny

Nintedosape says: yes it was I was in hysterics

Palutenasbodyguard says: * virtually slaps donkey Kong *

Nintedosape says: you didn't just do that * virtually giant punches pit *

Palutenasbodyguard says: grrrrrr * virtually launches palutena's arrow at donkey Kong *

FalconPAWNCH says: stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!

Palutenasbodyguard says: not till he's virtually dead

FalconPAWNCH says: * virtually falcon punches pit then pulls a 180 and falcon punches donkey kong *

Palutenasbodyguard says: die! *virtually angel rings C. falcon*

AETHER!: be quiet some of us r trying to watch utube vids

Palutenasbodyguard says: too bad Ike

Herooftime: relax Ike I have an idea

??? says: who knocked pit, DK and C. falcon out

Herooftime says: heh heh

AETHER! says: ummmm….. well… heh…heh

??? says: Link and Ike wash-up duty every night for the next month


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichooseu has signed on

Singer has signed on

Nopokeballs has signed on

Aura4eva has signed on

Ichooseu says: yo sup' it's Ivysaur

Nopokeballs says: wait u know Red's password!

Ichooseu says: what do u think we don't have a account only Red does, we share this account

Nopokeballs says: oh

Singer says: I WON!!!!!!!!!

Aura4eva says: please, u only won because of that goddamned golden hammer

Singer says: so?

Aura4eva says: it was a FLUKE!

Singer says: so?

Aura4eva says: neva mind

Chozosbountyhunter has signed in

Chozosbountyhunter says: hey who's on here

Nopokeballs says: teh pokemanz

Chozosbountyhunter says: wait, how do u talk?

Aura4eva says: with Masta Handz magic field, I thought u knew that

Chozosbountyhunter says: no, I mean how do u tlk

Ichooseu says: with vinez

Aura4eva says: with my fingers

Singer says: with my arms

Nopokeballs says: with fingerz

Chozosbountyhunter says: ohhhhh…

Ichooseu says: yeah that's what I thought!

Nopokeballs says: what????

Kingofevil has signed in

Kingofevil says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chozosbountyhunter says: oh god… what have u done to Link now?

Kingofevil says: I stole the Dominon rod!

Chozosbountyhunter says: when was the last time he used that?

Kingofevil says: last week

Chozosbountyhunter says: to do what?

Nopokeballs says: yeah, what did he do?

Kingofevil says: he moved your statue, Samus

Chozosbountyhunter says: SO IT WAS HIM!

Ichooseu says: oh crumbs…

Aura4eva says: I'll get the headstone ready

Aura4eva has signed out

Singer says: Samus, don't do it!

Nopokeballs says: um… I'm gonna go get Link to hide…

Nopokeballs has signed out

Kingofevil says: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chozosbountyhunter says: HE WILL DIE!

Chozosbountyhunter has signed out

Ichooseu says: yep, he's dead

Ichooseu says has signed out

Kingofevil says: this I've got to see

Kingofevil has signed out

Singer has signed out

* * *

**Listen... I know I sould of said this earlier but I don't and won't type like this in other stories execpt TF IM, because these are IM stories and I only use text-speak in stories like this, also this was made a while back, about a month after TF IM so the usernames aren't that good**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You to all the people reviewing this story, I'm glad to know that my story is liked**

**Disclamer: I don't own SSBB, that's Nintendo's, however, I do own Compeletyrandomovie, and don't even bother saying that you own it because I do and I know I do**

Chapter 4

Playtimesover has signed on

Arwingpilot has signed on

Theairismine has signed on

Herooftime has signed on

itsallaboutME has signed on

Arwingpilot says: hey guys!

Playtimesover says: F(the rest of this word has removed for safety) you're on

Herooftime says: whoa, calm down Wolf…

Playtimesover says: STFU

Compeletyrandomovie says: OI! This is a family friendly episode

Theairismine says: oh crumbs… the authors utube vid-making side has returned

Playtimesover says: F(REMOVED!) off

Playtimesover says: and why the hell do the brackets come up when I happen to swear

Gamerofloz says: It's a censor, peabrain

Compeletyrandomovie says: PWNED!

Gamerofloz says: DOUBLE PWNED!

Playtimesover says: F(nope, not saying it)

itsallaboutME says: when do I get in this chapter

Gamerofloz says: stop breaking the forth wall

itsallaboutME says: u being here is braking the forth wall

Gamerofloz says: true…

Compeletyrandomovie says: true…

Herooftime says: can we change subject now

Gamerofloz says: kk bye, never speak of this again or I'll kill u

Compeletyrandomovie says: Bye!

Arwingpilot says: r they gone

Theairismine says: yes, hopefully

Herooftime says: so how were the brawls lately, I haven't been training 4 the last 3 hours

itsallaboutME says: Jigglypuff beat Lucario, Sheik beat Sonic, Ness beat Lucas and Marth completed classic in 2 mins 54 secs

Herooftime says: I thought Sheik would beat Sonic

Playtimesover says: that B(not saying it!) cost me $1000

Arwingpilot says: haha, so that's where the $1000 came from

Theairismine says: so where did mine go

ItsallaboutME says: to ME!

Theairismine says: Damn…

Herooftime says: peace out

Herooftime has signed off

itsallaboutME says: I'm outta here

itsallaboutME has signed off

Playtimesover has signed off

Arwingpilot: see ya, Falco

Arwingpilot has signed off

Theairismine has signed off


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, if I did, that would rock. But I don't.

Chapter 5

Armyman has signed in

Gottagofast has signed in

Myhalberd! has signed in

Eggmaster has signed in

Eggmaster says: hellooooo, anyone on

Myhalberd! says: Yes, I am on.

Gottagofast says: gee no need to be so formal

Myhalberd! says: There is a need for me.

Armyman says: it's just his way of speaking

Eggmaster says: but can't you just use some slang, plz

Myhalberd! says: No.

Gottagofast says: MK

Myhalberd! says: NO!

Armyman says: just give him a break, anyway meta knight, you been in any brawls lately

Myhalberd! says: No, but I have one scheduled in five hours.

Armyman says: oh, that's good, hope u win

Gottagofast says: META KNIGHT! TLK IN TXT SPK,PLZ!

Myhalberd! says: NO!

Eggmaster says: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Myhalberd! says: No, you guys are worse than Kirby.

Theglutton has signed on

Theglutton says: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Myhalberd! says: DIE PUFFBALL!

Armyman says: come on guys, let's be reasonable

Myhalberd! says: Fine, puffball, you vs. me on Halberd, now!

Theglutton: fine!

Myhalberd! has signed off

Theglutton has signed off

Armyman says: see ya, guys

Armyman has signed off

Gottagofast says: I still can't belive we couldn't make meta knight tlk

Gottagofast has signed off

Eggmaster has signed off


End file.
